


I Like You Short and Tall

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [117]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short Sam, Spanking, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I really liked <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707661"> I don't care about your height]</a>.Do you think you could do something similar but maybe a bit shorter than 5 foot. Wow, I sound weird, but would it be okay? I know that if you do it the outcome will be awesome though! Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Short and Tall

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is what you wanted? i hope i fulfilled your prompt!

**Prompt** : I really liked [I don't care about your height]. Do you think you could do something similar but maybe a bit shorter than 5 foot. Wow, I sound weird, but would it be okay? I know that if you do it the outcome will be awesome though! Thanks.

 

Witches were the absolute worst. Dean always hated them, and now Sam was joining in his loathing. He’d shrunk almost two feet due to her horrid curse, and now stood as tall as he had when he was only 10-years-old. Dean was going to laugh at him and think it was hilarious. He wouldn’t even notice Sam’s distress, too wrapped up in the hilarity of the situation. But it _wasn’t_ hilarious. There was nothing funny about being less than 5 feet tall.

He hated everything about the situation and dreaded his brother’s return. It was worse that the witch had escaped, however. Sam had no idea how to proceed when he couldn’t hunt down the monster and stab something through their heart.

Sam heard the click of the lock being turned and the motel door swung open. Sam wanted to hide, but he figured it would be easier to get this over with. Like ripping off a band-aid.

“Sammy!” Dean announced. “I got dinner! I even picked up a salad because you have that girly diet. So you’re welc—oh my god!”

Sam closed his eyes. “I know. It’s a disaster. I mean… _look_ at me! I’m a freak!”

He waited for Dean’s laughter, but it never came. Sam heard Dean’s footsteps get closer until Dean could reach out and touch his shoulder. “Open your eyes, Sammy.”

As much as Sam didn’t want to, Dean was his big brother and it was automatic to do what he said. Dean wasn’t laughing, however. There wasn’t a trace of mocking in his expression, just concern. “What happened?” Dean asked.

“I’m not sure,” Sam moaned. “I was taking a shower, and suddenly I felt this sharp pinch. When I looked up, everything was further away and so I got out of the shower to look in the mirror–,” Sam stopped. “The witch must have done something to me.”  
“That bitch,” Dean growled. “We’ll find her, Sammy. We’ll hunt her down and make her turn you back to normal.”

Sam sniffed. “You don’t mind that I’m… tiny? That I can’t do anything at all?”

“You can do a lot,” Dean protested. “The last time you were this tall you could kick someone’s ass even if he was twice as tall as you. It’s no different now. You even have _more_ experience now. There’s a lot you can do.”

Sam looked at him skeptically. “Really?”

“Of course,” Dean insisted.

Sam snorted. “I don’t know how you can believe that. I’m short and completely useless.”

Dean glared. “That’s not true and you know it. I won’t let you sit and sulk like a teenager.”

“I can’t even be a teenager,” Sam retorted. “I’m basically as short as a little kid.”

Dean crossed his arms. “Fine. Then come here.”

Sam hesitantly came closer. “What do you want?”

Dean grabbed him and spun him around. He pushed Sam down onto the bed facedown. “Dean!” Sam exclaimed. “What the hell?”

“You’re acting like a child,” Dean announced. “So I will treat you like a child.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asked.

“It means this,” Dean replied. Sam tried to turn his head to see what Dean was doing, but suddenly Dean’s hand came down on his ass.

“What the fuck!” Sam cried. “Are you going to _spank_ me?”  
“You’re acting like a grumpy kid who didn’t get his way.” Dean brought his hand again and Sam yelped. “And you’re putting yourself down. I don’t like anyone insulting you, which includes you hurting you.”

“So you’re going to spank me?” Sam tried to scoot away but Dean’s hand spanked him again. “Motherfucker!”

“Language!” Dean scolded. He pulled Sam’s jeans and underwear down to spank Sam’s bare ass. Sam blushed deeply. He really did feel immature under Dean, and it was more than a little humiliating having his brother see—and spank—his naked ass. When Dean brought his hand down on Sam’s butt and he yelped. It hurt even worse without the protection of fabric between him and Dean’s hand.

There was a tiny part of him that started to enjoy this though. Sam felt his dick hardening in his pants with each slap of Dean’s hand. “Dean–,”

Dean paused, smoothing his hand down Sam’s ass. “You have such a nice ass, baby.”

It was wrong for brothers to say things like that to each other but Sam wanted it so much. He pushed his ass back into Dean’s hands and let them fondle the smooth globes. Dean’s hand smacked him again and Sam moaned. “You like that, baby boy?” Dean purred. “That’s so kinky, Sammy, getting turned on by your big brother spanking you.”

“Shut up,” Sam panted. He felt weak under Dean, his big brother able to push him around however he chose. It hadn’t been like this in a long time, and Sam wasn’t going to lie, it was kind of hot. Sam’s dick was reacting to all of this quite quickly. “I am not turned on.”  
“Liar,” Dean replied. He leaned his weight down on Sam’s smaller form. It was heavier than Sam was used to. He really didn’t like his smaller form and looked forward to being his old size. Then he could push Dean around. “It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean said. His voice was right against Sam’s ear. “I like it that you’re turned on. And I’ll tell you a secret.” He nibbled on Sam’s ear. “I’m turned on too.”

Sam moaned. Dean’s weight lifted off him and Sam missed the warmth. Dean could blanket his hole body with his, which was the first time that could happen in a while. It was warm and comfortable and Sam had missed it. Dean returned quickly and Sam felt something slick and cool against his ass. “Jesus!”

“Sorry,” Dean said, not sounding at all apologetic. “The lube is cold.”

Sam huffed but allowed Dean to open him up. His fingers wiggled in the hole and prodded around until it could brush Sam’s prostate. He gasped and jerked. “Fuck!”

“Love having something in your ass, don’t you Sammy?” Dean scissored his fingers. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you exactly what you need.” Sam felt Dean’s cock lining up against his ass and then pushing in. It burned at first, but after it was all the wall in it dimmed to a low ache. “Ready, baby boy?”  
“Yes,” Sam replied. “You can move.”

Dean obliged and Sam winced. It didn’t really feel pleasurable. When he was about to call it off and curse his small body for making it hard to have sex with Dean, Dean shifted and hit something that set stars off in his vision. “Fuck!” He cried.

“Good boy,” Dean purred. He kept up his pace, nudging Sam’s prostate teasingly. “Come on, Sammy. You kinky bastard.”  
“Shut the fuck up,” Sam panted.

“You’re a little bossy,” Dean groaned. “For someone who’s half my height.”

“I’m not half your height,” Sam snapped. “And I wouldn’t be this tall if you had—fuck—just killed her, I wouldn’t even be in this situation!”

“Stop whining,” Dean moaned. His nails dug into Sam’s hips and his cock slid in and out of him. Sam’s hole clenched around his cock and the image was practically sinful. Dean wished he could take a picture of this moment.

Sam rutted against the bed. “Dean–,”  
“Come on, baby boy,” Dean growled. “Come all over the bed. Let housekeeping know exactly what we did.”

Sam cried out. “Dean!” He felt his cock erupt and his come stain the bedspread. Dean gasped and came inside Sam. It was an incredibly naughty image, his big brother coming inside his ass. His dick twitched weakly and Sam scolded it. It was way too soon after coming to get hard again.

After a few minutes he realized that he was lying in the wet spot and tried to push Dean away. He didn’t have the same strength he used too and he groaned. “Dean!”

Dean chuckled and moved away so Sam could get away from his come. Dean climbed into the bed next to him and after a few seconds Sam joined him.

“What’re you doing?” Dean mumbled sleepily.

“Sleeping. My bed is covered in come.”

Dean sighed and scooted over so Sam had more room. Dean rolled over and slung an arm over Sam’s waist. “Don’t worry, baby boy. I’m gonna fix this.”

Sam smiled up at Dean. “I know you will.”

He kissed Dean goodbye when his older brother left to get breakfast, and an hour later he was back at his regular height. He smiled to himself. “Thanks, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently closed!! Thanks for your patience!


End file.
